


Simple Rules

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Belts, Crying, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Submissive/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam must have done something wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verucasalt123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/gifts).



> A Five Acts fill for my fandom wifey.

It was such a simple rule.

 

The hiss of the belt sailing through the air makes Sam clench with anticipation, his muscles fighting him as he struggles to keep his legs spread. Cas always liked getting the soft parts, and for all his fumbling with guns and Baby's gearshift, Cas had wicked aim with James Novak's sensible and _motherfucker_ metal-tipped belt.

 

“Tw-twenty two,” Sam croaks, barely noticing how hoarse his voice is as he feels the tight knot start to form in his throat. He always fought it, digging his fingers into the matted afghan covering the motel bed.

 

It was such a simple thing. It's not like he _couldn't_ come, he was just supposed to wait. Cas always came first.

 

Twenty-three is a sharp crack across his ass, the doubled leather smacking dully against his burning skin. It doesn't sting like the tip does, but it hits him right to the core, racing up his spine to force his mouth open into a keening sob as his eyes burn with guilty tears.

 

“TwentythreeI'msorry'msorry'msorry.” Sam lays his arms out in front of him to hide his shame in the bed, letting tears and snot and weeks of stress and fear seep out into the scratchy wool.

 

His breath catches as he feels Cas' sure hand run through his hair, tugging gently. It isn't the rough pull that Cas uses when they're fucking, just a firm pressure that brings Sam up until he's face-to-face with the angel.

 

“I know you are.” Cas' voice is gravel-rough and scratchy-calm, soothing like the hot ache on Sam's backside. “That's why you're going to be good, and let me punish you.”

 

Sam knows his face is a mess, that the snot sticking to his upper lip is disgusting, but it doesn't stop Cas from leaning in to kiss him. Soft and scratchy just like his voice, the chapped skin of his lips catching against Sam's tear-wet mouth. “You're so good, Sam.” Sam's face is so hot that Cas' tongue feels cool against his skin, tracing over the curve of his cheekbone to catch a tear.

 

“Now spread your legs wider.”


End file.
